moorhuhnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Moorhuhn X/Credits
Hier sind alle Mitwirkenden des Spiels Moorhuhn X aufgelistet. Credits Spielidee *Frank "Ich will das so" Ziemlinski Konzept *Michael "lass uns mal meeten" Bohne *Frank Ziemlinski Projektleiter *Michael "alles im Plan" Zoll Head of Art Department *Ralf "das geht nicht" Marczinczik Leaddesign Moorhuhn *Ernst "need more frames" Weber 3D / 2D Artists *Cüneyt Sürme *Stefan Wurzer *Florian Schmoldt Additional 3D *Sebastian Ungureanu DTP Design *Erhard "Handyman" Thüringer Lead Programmer *Maik "wird schon klappen" Guntermann Head of Programming *Gerhard "Wie? Bis wann?!?" Seiler Sound Department *Nils "bloß nich' komprimieren" Fritze "Boom Baby Boom" composed by Nils Fritze Text by Micheal Bohne performed by Frank Bahrenberg samples from "jazzistic" by USB es spielte die Jazzkapelle "Frischluftfreunde - Lützellow" unter der Leitung von Nasi Goreng QA *Thorsten "DAS ist fertig?" Stranegger *Yuro "Highscore? Was ist das?" Kataoka *David "'ne neue Version?" Hopmann *Michael "Hühner, überall Hühner" Zoll *Frank "alles viel zu einfach" Ziemlinski *Michael "nur 450 Punkte?" Bohne *Georg "ist das keine Datenbank?" Heinz *Harald "...eines noch..." Riegler Online Department *Thomas "hasse' mal ne' Kippe" Schüer *Götz "noch ne DVD" Neuhaus *Dirk "etwa bis morgen?" Schiemann Business Development Department *Stephan PelSTAR Hair Assistent Mr. PelSTAR *Bert Lepahe General Assistent Mr. PelSTAR *Brigitte Pelster PR Department *Tom Putzki Catering Department *Tante Emma's Knabberkiste Die 0,60 Euro sind keine freiwillige Angabe !!! Putz Department *Helga "Wischen oder Fegen?" Nörgel Department *Alex "da seg' ich schwarz" Brüggemann Animal Trainer *Saskia "Ich liebe Igel" Paap General Purchase Manager *Sonja "Schatzi" Lüttenberg Emergency Computer Repair Force *Jens "200 MHz reichen" Schuran Moorhuhn Word *Ingo "Fanblock" Funke Trailer "Safe Moorhuhn" *Virgin Lands Computeranimation *Koordination / Tobias Weingärtner Charakter Animation Trailer *Vito Lamanna Beleuchtung + Effekt *Stefan Spatz Für ausreichend Kaffee sorgte *Pneumatic System 2000 XXL Pro *Robotron - Taiwan Special THX *Dr. "J" *Jürgen "Papi" Goeldner *Klaus "unterschreiben Sie hier" Forch *Holger "Kompilation !" Müller *Unsere geduldigen Familien, Partner und Freunde *Bild.T-Online :*Robert Bosch :*Daniel Engelbarts *ak tronic :*Peter Schroer :*Carsten Blaschnik :*Michael Flemming *Sven Bömwöllwn *Stefanie Waschk *Johanna Michels *Steffen Istel *Kay Korn *Micha Kraziewicz *Michael Rüve *Werner Swiatly *Jürgen Schumacher *Anett Hillebrand *Katja Kämper *Peter Richter *Michaela Steiner *Michael Hoge *Michelle Pelster *Gerd Hahn *Peppinos Pizza Service *Meine Mami *Bewolf *DOD *Lola *Gene Roddenberry *Jochen Hess *Wursthaus König *Freddy Fuse and the Fab Five *Sandra Stuhlmacher *Jean Brauner *Lutz Falke *Sandra Gesk *Jendrik Posche *Ralf Katscher *Anja Loth *Peter Richter *Anja Ziganki *Dirk Zimmer *Isanell Haus *Ulrike Zoll *Sharon, Marco und Robin Havestadt *Sven Rosenberg *Wolfgang Breyha *Martina Wostry *Michael Bertalan *Clair Firth *Thomas Bertalan *Franz Berthiller *Bleick Bleicken *Die rabiaten Kätzchen *Die Geisterfirma *Jureeporn Guntermann *Marc Roscha *Daniel Hericks *Cindy Zitzke *Peter Zitzke *Pattarin Omrod *Tweety und Gipsy the Birds ... wenn wer vergessen wurde - schöne Grüße und Danke! Handlungen und Personen in diesem Spiel sind frei erfunden. Jede Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden oder verstorbenen Personen oder Hühnern wäre rein zufällig und ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Wir versichern, dass für dieses Spiel keine Tiere zu Schaden gekommen sind und möchten die Tierschützer bitten, uns nicht mit ihren an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Theorien zu langweilen. Dieses Spiel beinhaltet verschluckbare Kleinteile und sollte daher vor Kleinkindern und ganz, ganz alten Leuten unzugänglich aufbewahrt werden.Diese Software kann in bedenklich hohen Dosen verabreicht werden, mindestens jedoch 4 Stunden täglich. Bei diagnostizierter geringer Huhntoleranz mit einhergehender Autoaggressionswehemenz sollte das überschreiten eines Highscores von 500 Punkten vermieden werden. Außerdem möchten wir es uns nicht nehmen lassen, allen Moorhuhnfans für ihre Treue zu danken. Also: Danke!!! ... und freut Euch auf mehr! Und wer ist schon Rene Meyer..... ....jetzt braucht ihr nicht mehr warten.... hier kommt kein Text mehr.... ...wirklich nicht !!! Warum glaubt mir keiner? Na schön - wartet doch...... ... aber passieren wird hier nix! ... ich muss jetzt wirklich los....... Hab ich schon erzählt, dass ich 1400 Punkte schaffe? Nicht? Ist aber so...... Wir sehn uns dann beim MOORHUHN Adventure ... Das Moorhuhn basiert auf einer grafischen Arbeit von Ingo Mesche aus dem Jahr 1998. © 2005 phenomedia publishing gmbh Kategorie:Credits